Theory
by unknown-to-me-as-well
Summary: Kiba and Hige have a theory about Tsume but have to use Toboe to their advantage....
1. bad but forgiven

Hey this just poped in my head so deal... have fun reading it!!!!!

The wind blow softly through the trees as Toboe looks up at the night sky. His reddish brown, fur, face looking, longing, for a moon. But it doesn't seem like it wants to play tonight. He started to whine to the stars to play with him but got no response . Soon he hears foot steps to his left and transforms quickly to his human-self. He sees Hige running towards him and stops right in front of him.

"Toboe didn't we tell you to stay at the cave!?!" he painted grabbing his arm and pulled him along.

"Yeah, but..." Toboe started in his defense but Hige shushed him so he did. When they got near the cave he saw a relived Kiba and a pissed off Tsume. He gulped hard as Hige lead him into the cave. Toboe smiled shyly at the two older wolves who stared at him as Hige sat down off to the side.

"Where were you? Didn't we tell you to stay here?" Tsume asked with a harsh tone stepping forward. Toboe stood still as Tsume moved toward him. He gulped again.

"Out in the field... and yes?" he answered a little uncertain how much trouble he was in. Tsume started to growl in his throat and that made Toboe start to go in a cooled sweat. Kiba picked up on the growls and stepped forward.

"What were you doing out there?" He asked in a little nicer tone then usual. Toboe looks over to him and smiles.

"Just looking up at the sky," he answered. Kiba smiled back at him. He walked forward and grabbed Toboe's hand and lead him to the openning of the cave.

"Well, we can look at it together," Kiba said cheerfully. It was a slight to cheerful for Toboe but he nodded his head and they both ran to the open field. Tsume and Hige watched them run off. After awhile Tsume sat down near the front of the cave. Hige looks over to him and smiles.

"Awww, is little Toboe growing up to fast for you?" he asked with a chuckle. Tsume looked back at him with a glare. Hige only smiled . "I'm not the problem, you know that," That's all Hige said before he laid down to go to sleep. Tsume turns his head slowly to the sky.

"I know... Kiba is," he mumbled under his breath before closing his eyes. _I hope he doesn't do anything to Toboe though._

_i know its short but thats how i write sorrry..._


	2. node

Yosh everyone... sorry it took me so long to do this... but i was really bussy... so yeah enjoy.

Kiba and Toboe lay on their backs and stare at the sky. Kiba's face showed irritation from the boredom. He turned his head towards Toboe slowly. He was shocked to see the pup drifting off to sleep. He chuckled at the sight. Toboe's ears picked this up and he looked over to the pail faced Kiba.

"What's funny Kiba?" Toboe asked with a yawn. Kiba sat up slowly.

"Nothing much'" he answered, stretching his arms. Toboe sat up slightly leaning on his elbows.

"Come on, tell me," he demanded with a pout. Kiba looked back at him with an evil smirk. Toboe blushed a slight pink. Then he grinds his teeth together.

"Aww... are you mad?" Kiba chuckled. Toboe quickly hops to his feet and tackles kiba to the ground. They start to wrestle each other.

--back to the other two--

"Oi, Tsume?" Hige asked a little confused.

"What?" he replayed really pissed.

"Why are we going to check on them?"

"Why do you think?"

"I don't know... but they can take care of themselves,"

"Just shut up and come on!" Tsume yelled at him. Hige watched his retreating back and followed soon after.

--go back!!!--

Toboe and Kiba are still wrestling. But, finally, Kiba pinned Toboe to the ground. Toboe struggled to get free.

"Ahhh... alright Kiba you won!" Toboe yelled in frustration. Kiba laid down on top of his small body.

"I know," he chuckled again. Toboe blushed deeply. Kiba put his lips near Toboe's ear. "Hey I need your help to figure it out."

"Huh?, what are you talking about?" Toboe asked confused.

"I'm just asking you to act like we are going out and it will slowly come together, ok?" Kiba asked calmly. He felt Toboe node his head. "Good, starting... now," Kiba started feeling all over Toboe's body. Toboe slowly started to whimper and slightly howl to the touch.

ok thats it for right now...


	3. did good

people that read this are lucky i'm bord... on with the storie...

Tsume and Hige finally got to the edge of the forest that connected with the open field. Tsume hide in a near by bush and Hige followed. Tsume began to growl softly to himself. Hige looked at him and slowly turned his gaze to what he was looking at. He blushed deeply and turned away. Tsume keep staring at the sight in anger.

Toboe is under Kiba Squirming. Kiba's hands and arms are felling every inch of Toboe's small body. Their lips connected and a mixture of their saliva falling down Toboe's chin and cheek. Kiba hit his hips to Toboe's and received Toboe arching his back into the touch each time.

"Umm... Tsume?" Hige asked

"What?" He growled

"Can we go now?" Hige asked starting to crawl away.

"Yeah," he growled again, slowly retreating.

----to the love----

Kiba continued his assault on Toboe. He felt Tsume's and Hige's presents.

"Perfect," he thought. He disconnected his lips from Toboe's. But only by a few centimeters. He heard Toboe whimper from the loss. "Toboe?"

"Hmmm," he answered.

"I'm going to act like I'm going to push my hips into yours and I want you to arch your bach each time, ok?"

"Ok,"

kiba connected their lips again. Kiba moved in the manner that he spoke of and Toboe replayed with an arched back. Then his ears picked up Tsume growling lowly. His ears also picked up Hige's voice and their small conversation. He sensed their retreat and as soon as the were half way back to the cave he let Toboe go and they both sat up.

"Perfect, so far so good," Kiba said with a smirk. Toboe looked at him confusedly

"Did I do good Kiba?" Toboe asked whipping the saliva from his face. Kiba looked at him with a smile and nodded. Toboe smiled back. Then he looked dumbfounded for a moment "hey, Kiba?"

"Yeah?"

"What are we doing this for again?"

"To test my theory... you will find out what later"

Kiba got up off the ground and looked at the edge of the forest. Toboe looked up at him confused. Kiba's eyes roamed the edge of the forest and then he looked down at him and smiled. Toboe lifted an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked slowly getting up.

"How do you feel about pain?"

"I don't like it... why?"

"No reason, but I might use that later," Kiba answered in deep thought. "Ok let's head back," he demanded. Toboe nodded. Kiba bent down a little and Toboe lifted an eyebrow. "Do you want a piggy back ride?"

"Yeah!" Toboe exclaimed jumping on Kiba's back. Toboe put his head on Kiba's shoulder. Kiba looked at him from the corner of his eye and smiled. Toboe returned a smile. Kiba looked forward and started walking back.

ok thats it this will be continued...


	4. 25 and counting

1Kiba and Toboe finally reach the cave. They both looked up to see Hige sleeping inside and Tsume sitting guard. Kiba let Toboe down and nudges him to go inside. He does so and runs past Tsume. Once he was Kiba went back to his normal, emotionless, face. Tsume growled lowly.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Tsume asked really pissed off. Kiba smirked at him.

"Having fun," he answered calmly. Tsume growls again.

"He is just a pup," he yelled softly. Kiba chuckled a little and caught Tsume off guard. Kiba sent a glare at him.

"But he liked it, and soon he will let me go all the way," Kiba said walking past him. Tsume grabbed his arm and pulled him till they were face to face.

"What are you saying? He is a kid, he doesn't know any better," Tsume yelled at him. Kiba grabbed his hand and throw it off of him.

"You're just mad because you don't have him for yourself," Kiba stated turning around and walking to the cave. Tsume stood there speechless. A few minutes later he walked off into the woods.

cave settings

Toboe was sitting on the ground, poking Hige slowly. He wakes up and they both hear Tsume yell. A few moments later Kiba walked in. Toboe looked worriedly at him and got a comforting smile in return.

"Well, the plan is going well... so far. I'm twenty-five percent right," he announced toward Hige.

"That's good... what's next?" he asked stretching. Toboe looked at him.

"You know too?"" he asked surprised.

"Yeah, Kiba and I figured something out," Hige yawned while scratching his head.

"And no, you may not know what about," Kiba answered before the question was asked.

Toboe looked at him and pouted.

"Why not? I'm helping!" he stated loudly. He got up quickly and stomped over to him. Kiba looked down at him and smirked.

"Because it's a secret... and if I told you that would mess up the plan," Kiba said calmly. Toboe's pouty face went away.

"Ok," he sighed.

Kiba's ears pick up a snap in the woods. It was faint and by the looks of the other two they didn't hear it. So he used it to his advantage. He held his arms out to Toboe. Both Toboe and Hige looked confused. Kiba noticed this and waved his fingers in the 'come to me' manner to the cube. Toboe walked forward and was pulled into a tone chest. Then strong arms wrapped around his waist. Toboe blushed and slowly did the same to Kiba. Kiba heard a low growl behind him and smiled at Hige. Hige looked at him weird and the he saw Tsume coming. He smiled at Kiba.

"So you two going out?" he asked acting like he was clueless. Kiba nodded but Toboe was so preoccupied by the warmth he didn't respond. Tsume walked past them and went straight to the back.

"I thought it was your turn to stand guard," Kiba stated trying to get Tsume's attention. It worked.

"It's Hige's turn," he announced trying not to sound angry. But he failed because the older two wolves could tell. Tsume turned back into his wolf form and lays down.

"Well I guess it is," Hige agreed walking outside. Kiba let go of Toboe. The cube was a little shocked by this and looked up at him. Kiba smiled and turned to his wolf form. Toboe followed his lead of his partner for now. They both lay down and Kiba puts his head over Toboe's and they fell asleep.

"Baka," Tsume half growled and half whispered. He glance at the sight before him one last time and then fell asleep.


	5. thats new

OK well this is another chapter... yeah I'm sorry this took so long but I had to much stuff to do... yeah... don't hate me but you can just skip this part and go on!!!!! heh-heh

Tsume opened his eyes. He let them scan the room and they landed on Toboe. Hige and Kiba were no where to be found. The grey wolf sat up in his human form and sighed. He closed his eyes and began to think what those two could be doing. It was still dark out so its not hunting...

"Unless they're stupid," he muttered to himself. A chilling breeze blow in the cave. He heard a whimper and looked over toward Toboe. He watched as the pup tried to find warmth from his newly found 'mate'. Tsume growled to himself. Toboe heard this and opened his eyes. He looked around and saw Tsume.

"Tsume, where is Kiba?" Toboe asked turning into his human from. Tsume shrugged his shoulder and stood up. Toboe followed his example. Tsume narrowed his eyes at him.

"I'm going for a walk," the grey wolf stated walking pasted the sleepy eyed pup. Toboe reached out and grabbed Tsume's arm. The older wolf looked back at him.

"Can I come with you?" the pup asked in a shy whisper. Tsume snatched his arm away and growled at the pup. Toboe jumped back as a result.

"Just stay here and wait for Kiba," Tsume growled harshly and walked out of the cave. Toboe stared at the other wolf in shock. He listened to the grey wolf's steps fade away. He let his eyes search to cave.

"Wait up Tsume" Toboe yelled. He ran out of the cave listening for the others foot steps. They weren't that far ahead. "Tsume?!?"

"What?" Tsume yelled back. "Why did I respond?" he thought still walking away. He heard Toboe catch up to him and felt the pup wrap his arms around this arm.

"I'm coming with you even if you say no," Toboe pouted.. Tsume rolled his eyes and continued walking. Toboe watched Tsume's face to see the expression. When he saw that it didn't change he smiled and hugged Tsume's arm tighter. "Thanks Tsume," he giggled happily. Tsume just turned his head to the side and turned his body the same way. This caught Toboe off guard and he would have tripped if he wasn't holding on to Tsume.

Kiba and Hige

"Man I bet he did that on purpose," Hige said leaning on a tree. He look up at Kiba, who was watching from a branch on the same tree.

"He must be laughing on the inside," Kiba stated. He looked down at Hige, as the brown wolf shrugged his shoulders.

"Why do you say that?"

""because he looked back and had a perfect view of Toboe's ass," Kiba said jumping out of the tree. Hige gave him a smirk. "What?"

"I think you're starting to get a crush on Toboe," Hige said leaning forward so that both of them are face to face.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I like someone else," Kiba stated calmly and walked away. Hige began to pout.

"I'm guessing Cheza."

"I never said it was a girl."

"Darcia!"

"I never said it was a guy."

"What?" Hige asked very confused at this point. He watched as Kiba. "Kiba, who is it?" he yelled running after him.

"All do time, Hige. All in do time," Kiba muttered.

"What I didn't hear you," Hige panted. Kiba began to whin at him... (by the way they're going the wrong way)...?

ok thats it... I'll try to update soon!


	6. lake

OK its kind of lame but hey its another chapter... enjoy!

Tsume and Toboe continued to walk in the forest. Toboe was still clinging onto Tsume's arm humming away. Tsume kept sneaking glances at the pup and on occasions he would change his direction to get a little peck of Toboe's hinny. But there was an added bones. Every time he did so his ears would pick up a small 'ep' from the pup. Anyway, after awhile the came across a lake. Toboe gasped at the sight. It wasn't a full moon but the moon light made the surface of the lake shine. Toboe let go of the grey wolf's arm and ran toward the lake

"Wow, Tsume this is amazing," he said happily. He looked back at the older wolf. "I get it," he said smiling.

"Get what?" Tsume asked confused.

"You made all those sudden turns to show me this," Toboe chuckled. "I thought you were mad at me and just wanted to swing me around," Toboe finished. He turned to look at the lake, bent down and traced his finger on the water.

"You're really naive," Tsume thought as he walked over to Toboe's side. He looked across the lake for a few minutes before sitting down.

There was silence until Toboe started to hum again. Every once in awhile the wind would pick up and the trees would rustled their leaves. Some times this would block out Toboe's humming. Tsume growled to himself before it died down so Toboe wouldn't think some thing was wrong. After a while Toboe lend over and laid his head on the other's shoulder. Tsume looked over to him and sighed,

"What's wrong Tsume?" the pup asked a little worried. He moved his body so he could get comfy and look at Tsume.

"Why?" the grey wolf asked in a whispered.

"Why, what?"

"Why are you going out with Kiba?"

"Because he asked me to help him out with something," the pup answered. Tsume's eye twitched at the help Kiba 'might' need. Toboe noticed and shifted so his cheek in on the grey wolf's chest.

"Do you know what he might need help with?" Toboe asked rubbing his cheek to the heated chest.

"No," Tsume answered bluntly. Toboe sighed sadly as he was still clueless about what Kiba's theory is. After awhile Tsume, with out thinking, laid Toboe on his back and laid his head on the pup's small chest.

"Tsume?" Toboe asked a little confused.

"Shh, you're fine," Tsume said adjusting himself between Toboe's legs. "Let me stay like this for awhile."

"Tsume.. Kiba and I..."

"I know but just for a while."

"Fine," Toboe sighed "just for a while."

"Thank you."

Toboe started to hum again

thats it!!!


End file.
